


Protector

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Damsels in Distress, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Maybe, Cullen defending Lavellan in dark alley where she was mugged. He doesn't know her, but he couldn't look away when a beautiful woman was beaten.<br/>Slightly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

Cullen couldn’t take his eyes off of her, and not just because she was the only Dalish he’d seen since he arrived at the inn. She was striking in every way; the defiant, almost powerful way she carried her petite frame, her chestnut hair that was shaved underneath and the way she would sweep it from one side to the other, her dark bronze skin, the markings on her face, her large eyes.

He sipped his ale and watched as she conversed jovially with others, and he found himself wishing he could hear her voice or be the one to put that smile on her face. Cullen shook his head and took a large gulp of ale; he didn’t even know this woman, and he needed to stop gawking at her like some sort of leering – what was that word they used? Shem.

Something caught his eye; she was moving toward the door. Seconds later two rough-looking men rose from their table and left, and it didn’t appear to be coincidence. Cullen was fairly certain they had seen the inside of a jail cell more than once. Before he could think, he hastily slapped some coin on the bar – no time to count, that should cover it – and followed them.

He exited just in time to see them turn onto the street at the end of the alley, so he picked up his pace. She was quick; a rogue, judging from the daggers he’d seen on her back. Even if she was skilled, he feared she was no match for two hardened criminals. His stomach turned when he thought about their probable intention, and his hand went to the hilt of his sword.

A woman's cry rang out as he rounded the corner. He looked around frantically; the street had many alleyways, and he saw nothing.

“Aaah! You BITCH! You’ll pay for that!”

“We’re gonna fuck your brains out, you little knife-eared cunt.”

Cullen drew his sword and followed the voices down one of the alleys. The men had their backs to him and were advancing on her, one had a small axe and his arm was dripping blood, the other a dagger. She was clearly frightened and backed up against a wall, a large bruise already forming on her cheek, her weapons drawn with nowhere to run.

Their eyes met, he held up a finger to his lips as he approached quietly. Thankfully he wasn’t wearing his armor today.

When he was close enough, Cullen kicked the legs out from under the dagger wielder, swung his sword and slashed the axe man in the abdomen in one fluid motion. The criminal bellowed and collapsed while trying to hold his guts in as blood poured through his fingers, the axe clattering to the ground. Cullen faced the other man and sliced through the fingers that held the dagger, causing him to drop it. He fell back crying out in pain, and Cullen planted his boot on his neck.

He leaned down and looked into the man’s eyes as he struggled to breathe.

“Apologize to the lady.” He growled.

“Fuck you.” The words were choked.

Cullen stabbed the man in the wounded hand, pinning it to the ground, and the man screamed.

“You can apologize to the lady and receive a quick death, or you can refuse and I’ll make you wish you were never born. I have all day.”

“I – I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“Sorry for what?”

“Aaaah – you know what I – AARRRGH!” Cullen twisted the sword. “Alright, I’m sorry for attacking you, and uh, sorry for calling you a knife-eared cunt!”

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Cullen jerked his sword free from the man’s hand and drove it through his heart. 

He turned to face her. She was trembling and looking at Cullen in awe, her large eyes brimmed with tears.

“Ser, I cannot thank you enough. Had you not come along when you did…I’m afraid I’m not a very skilled fighter yet.”

“My name is Cullen, my lady. It’s no trouble. Are you alright?” He hesitantly reached toward her face. “May I?” She nodded, and he took her chin in his hand, studying her bruise. What a tragedy on such a beautiful face, he thought. He started to regret not making the men suffer longer.

“It’s a nasty bruise, but it will heal. I know of a medic nearby, some salve will help.”

As they walked to the clinic, Cullen noticed that it was she who was now staring at him.


End file.
